Assassins: Rose and Lissa
by RosemarieAlexandra
Summary: Rose and Lissa are best friends, students at St.Vladimir's academy, and trained assassins. They are some of the best in the country- until their latest assignment: kill Dimitri and Christian. Will love stand in the way? *see inside for summary* RxD LxC
1. Vodka: Morning Style

**I will start of with yes, there will be RosexDimitri and LissaxChristian. Adrian will also be in this story, but Rose and him will never have any type of romance. Although if a good enough character idea strikes me, I will create him someone :) I'm open to ideas, flames, anything really. I will tell you now, if anyone wants a lemon, submit it when I ask for one and I'll put it in but if not, no lemon. I can't write those. Also, I'm not one to demand reviews, I'm more of a 'write when I get a really good idea or when the mood strikes' kind of girl. Also, I'm redoing the first chapter. It will be similar to the original, but I wrote that one 4 years ago so there is defiantly room for improvement. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: I've got a cat that is orange and fluffy and fetches things. I doubt Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

Summary

Rose and Lissa are best friends, students at St. Vladimir's, and top assassins. They are the best in the country- unstoppable. Until they get their latest mission- Kill Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera. Will they be able to complete the mission or will they fail and be killed themselves? Join them as they struggle through school, and life for that matter.

* * *

_I'm going home gonna load my shot gun_

wait by the door and light a cigarette

He wants a fight well now he's got one

he ain't seen me crazy yet

I woke up to my phone ringing, but decided to ignore it for two reasons: One, it's Adrian: Two, it's freaking 3:00 in the morning. So I grabbed one of my many pillows and put it over my head to block out the noise.

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of_

_gunpowder and lead_

It didn't work. Groaning, I picked it up and answered.

_"_Adrian, what hell do you want? I can deal with your stalking between 8am-10pm but that's it!"

_"_Well hello to you to Little Dhampir! We're having a party and I just wanted to see if you could drop by but..."

"That sounds great Adrian, but I can't. I need to stay sober for tomorrow." (A/N: Adrian knows about them being assassins)

_"_When do you have to leave?"

"An hour after class is out. Why?"

"A hangover can't last more than half the day..."

Damn. He knew how to talk a girl into drinking. Plus, I was killer at Truth or Dare.

"You win Ivashkov. When and where?"

"In my room, right now. Grab Eddie and Mason if you want." (A/N Mason's alive, but I'm not guaranteeing he'll stay that way.)

I hung up and jumped out of bed. I needed a good drink, and it couldn't hurt me for tomorrow's assignment.

Earlier that day Liss and I had received an email telling us to pick up our next assignments at the Grand Entourage Hotel in room 374. Don't ask me about the name because I don't have an answer. We were very familiar with this hotel because we always picked up long term assignments there. Plus, I've done a few kills there too. There's a reason the room is themed black and red.

Anyway, I slipped on a tank top and jeans with holes in them. I wasn't getting dressed up for these guys. They're all probably too drunk by now to notice anyway. Grabbing my keys and cell, I slipped out into the hallway and started heading downstairs. I took the longer way so that if I was caught, I could say I was going to the kitchen for a bottle of water. About 2 minutes later I was glad I did because a Guardian caught me.

"Why are you out of your dorm this early?"

My first thought was, shit. My second thought was he's hot. With shoulder length brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, standing at 6' 7'', and a Russian accent, he defiantly caught my attention. Thankfully, I snapped back into the real world and thought of a quick lie.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago and was thirsty. I'm going to get a bottle of water from the kitchen."

In my head I was pleading that I looked sincere. I couldn't get detention tomorrow or else I would be late_. _Late is bad.  
My luck won out as he gave me a look that said 'don't let me regret this' and let me go. Thank god.

After I nabbed Eddie and Mason, we all snuck our way to guest housing.

"Little Dhampir! I knew you find a way here! I stayed sober- kind of- just so I could know if you got here safely." I snorted.

"You just wanted to see what I was wearing before you got wasted."

He grinned and I knew I was right.

"Well, we're getting ready to play Truth-or-Dare. You in?"

"You know it! Lets get this party started!"

Seven drinks later and a very unlucky mason having to carry both me and Eddie back to our dorms without being seen, I was sound asleep in my room. And the sad part, I was only there for two hours. Do I have a drinking problem? No. Do I have an issue of not backing down thus resulting in me consuming seven drinks? Absolutely. 

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Personally I think I rushed it a bit and it wasn't very long at all, but the first couple chapters will mainly about developing characters and relationships. Bear with me though, because someone will die in the next chapter :) Don't worry, it's not Mason. Yet. Maybe. :) Review if you want to, I don't demand them. Yet. Maybe. Just kidding :) Thanks for reading!  
~Alex  
**


	2. Running with the Russian

**I'm back! Yay! I'm super happy right now so excuse anything thats so happy or sweet that it makes you wanna puke sugar cookies! Oh, and just to clear things up, Lissa and Rose never ran away  
**

**Disclaimer: I have a body pillow that I hug in my dreams and think is Dimitri. I doubt Richelle Mead does. :) *When I wake up I'm very sad :(*  
**

* * *

Oh god. It hurts. Like Hell. I groggily sat up in bed with a god awful hangover. I'd tell myself to never do this again, but I would just be lying. Of coarse I was going to do it again. Just as I had flopped back on my pillow, my phone started ringing.

_All that crazy shit I did tonight_

_Those'll be the best memories_

_I just wanna let it go for the night_

_That will be the best therapy for me_

My phone was directly under my pillow, making me jump and my pounding headache worse.

_Hey Hey, oh oh oh oh oh, oh, oh  
_

_Yeah Yeah, oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Hey Hey, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah Yeah, oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Before the torture could continue any longer_, _I grabbed my phone and hit answer.

"What do you want Liss? I have a hell of a hangover."

Come to think of it I can't really remember anything past being dared to pole dance last night. No more tornadoes for me. (A/N: For those of you who are still blessed with innocence, that is an alcoholic drink, that in my opinion, is waayyyy too strong! Anyway, on with the play-er- story :) )

"Have you checked your mail? There's been a change in plans. Abe wants us there earlier so we'll have to skip our last two periods."

Shit. That's Stan's class, which is unfortunately a double period. Plus Stan's a douche bag who watches me like a hawk during his class because I never listen and I've beaten the shit outta him a couple times. Dumbass.

"That's gonna be hard. You know how much of an ass Stan can be."

"You'll manage. You always do." I could just picture her smile. I was known for getting out of tight spots and for being a kick ass negotiator.

"Thanks Liss. See you at Breakfast."

"See ya." She hung up and I went back to the home screen so I could check the time. _5:13pm._ (Remember vamp time is reversed so that would be like 5:13am to us) Oh my god, your freaking kidding me.

After tossing around in bed for about 10 minutes, I decided to grab a cup of coffee. I hate, hate coffee but it does help the hang over disappear.

I consumed the god awful liquid and decided that my headache had subsided enough for me to go outside and run the track around the gym. After a night of drinking and partying, I actually liked to go outside and run rather than stay in bed all day. Yes, I'm weird, but I never said I was normal now did I? Uh huh that's what I thought. Anyway, after throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a jacket over my sports bra, I took off towards the track. We weren't allowed to leave our dorms until 6:00 but I figured a half hour wouldn't hurt.

I had run 7 laps when I heard the doors of the gym open. I dismissed it as a Guardian leaving and just continued to run- until I heard footsteps behind. I stopped and spun around to see who it was.

"This is twice now I've caught you out of your dorm after curfew."

It was that Russian guy- the one who had stopped me before I had went to Adrians. His hair looked slightly disheveled and his shirt a bit damp. Ah. He was the one in the was working out before the students- like me- came for the morning. He also had an amused smile on his face which I thought gave him extra hotness points.

"Oh, um sorry. I couldn't get back to sleep and I figured it was pretty close to 6:00 so I came out here to run. I'll go back to my dorm now." I started to turn away but he grabbed my arm. Electricity jolted the spot he had touched. We both pulled back at the same time- so I'm not nuts. We both felt it.

"I, uh, you don't have to go back to your dorm. Your right- it's close enough. I'll run with you so if another Guardian sees you, they won't stop you." My mind was still buzzing from his touch but when he spoke it snapped me out of my stupor.

"That's fine with me." I was suddenly very conscious of my attire- a black sports bra with only a half-zipped jacket over it. I considered zipping the rest of the way up but that would look like I had zipped it up to hide something, so I pushed it to the back of my mind and started my running again. I didn't do it to increase stamina or anything; just to clear my mind and release pent up anger. Apparently Dimitri wasn't one for running silently.

"I would ask you your name, but I already know it from your teachers yelling at you. Rose, right?"

I couldn't help it, I had to smile at that. It was true- my teachers yelled at me all the time. Sleeping, passing notes, talking, not doing my homework, etc.

"I see my reputation precedes me. I don't know who you are though. I don't think I've seen you until the beginning of this year." I had never just started talking with some random Guardian before. This felt different for some reason.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. I was just transferred here this summer." I'd seen him in the back of classes- especially Stan's because I'd kicked his (Stan's) ass quite a couple of times. On average it took about 3 Guardians to pull me off of him. So naturally when I was in his class they had extra Guardians at the back in case I got angry at Stan, again.

"Your from Russia right? Well then Comrade, what's it like not being surrounded by snow all the time?" He glanced over at me and raised his eyebrow.

"One, don't call me that. Two, I don't think Russia is exactly what you picture it. Didn't they teach you about Russia in social studies? Wait, that was just stupid. That's your worst subject so of course you don't pay attention." Wait, he knew about my grades?

"Wait, how do you know that?" His reaction was one of confusion until realization dawned on his face.

"I'm sorry, when I was introducing myself I forgot an important part. I'm Princess Vasilisa's assigned Guardian. I guess if everything goes as planned, we'll be her Guardians."

Wait what? Lissa has an assigned Guardian? Since when?

"When did this happen? How come I wasn't told? I am her other Guardian!" I was fuming. They should have told me! Those bastards!

"Well technically your not her Guardian yet, but-" I cut him off. We both had stopped running and were standing still on the track.

"I'm the only person on this Earth that can guard her and know her every move! And I'll be Damned if they let cheap foreign labor protect her!" Oh crap. Hopefully he didn't catch that first part. If anyone found out about our bond, we would be in danger. I stared at him and tried to gauge his reaction. At first he looked mildly annoyed at being called cheap foreign labor, then his face lost all emotion as he turned at looked me in the eyes.

"You have a bond with her."

Shit. We're screwed.

* * *

**You like? It took me a whole day to write! Well, that's because I kept getting up and doing other things *ahem* just kidding! Read and do what ever the hell you want! You can review- I won't lie it will make me happy- but I won't base that on when chapters come out. The song used for Lissa's ring tone is Memories by David G-something like that I don't know. Ha ha.  
**

**~Alex  
**


End file.
